


Dark That Follows

by tvlerblack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry really i am, M/M, Pining, a bit of Rolleigns if you squint, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlerblack/pseuds/tvlerblack
Summary: It seemed like he always ended up coming back to Seth.





	Dark That Follows

Seth was leaning against the wall, headphones in, tapping his foot occasionally to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. He looked exhausted, but there was still a kind of restlessness about him, a sort of subdued energy, and Finn wondered if Seth felt the same as he did—like he wanted to sleep for the next ten years, but also like he couldn’t wait to do this again, because there was really nothing like being out there, ensconced in the rush of adrenaline and the roar of the crowd, being out there together, falling effortlessly into rhythm with each other as if they had been wrestling together all their lives. His skin still burned everywhere he’d felt the heat of Seth’s own skin, his head still ached from the impact with the mat.

The Intercontinental Title belt was lying on top of Seth’s bag on the floor next to his feet. It glimmered dully in the poor light of the hallway.

Finn stood there for several minutes, just watching, his thoughts swirling in chaotic circles like leaves caught in a strong wind, until finally Seth looked up. Those big brown eyes widened a little. He stood up straighter, pulling out his headphones.

“Hey, Finn.”

Finn smiled, because that was what he did now. Frustrated, lost, angry with himself, it didn’t matter. He just smiled.

Seth smiled back, easy, amiable. But the way he was looking at Finn told him Seth was thinking about Finn attacking him after they’d taken care of Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel, how he’d struck from behind and gotten the jump on Seth in that moment. There was a hint of wariness in his posture, in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Finn now. This hadn’t been the first time, and he seemed to know it likely would not be the last.

“Hey,” Finn said. “I just wanted to say congratulations. You were the better man again tonight.”

It stung. It _burned_. He had been so close at Wrestlemania, at the Greatest Royal Rumble. He’d fought so hard that night, tonight, every night. Yet always there was Seth, standing stubbornly in his way, the one thing he could not seem to overcome. These last two years it seemed like he always ended up coming back to Seth, like no matter what road he took he found himself at the same dead end.

And maybe a part of him _wanted_ to be here. Maybe he kept leading himself here, kept going in circles, because Seth had always seemed so far out of reach but those titles he could touch, could hold, could make _his_. And he knew Seth would always be there, too, chasing after those titles. In the ring, that glimmer of gold brighter than any spotlight, beckoning them, challenging them—in the ring, Seth was within reach, Seth was brilliant and alive and looking only at him, and maybe Finn had always thought that if they did this enough, if he could imprint himself deep enough under Seth’s skin, if Seth could feel even just a spark of that all-consuming fire that ignited within him whenever he saw those familiar dark eyes, if Seth could feel how _right_ this was, then maybe Seth would look at him and really _see_ him, maybe Seth’s admiration and warmth would seem like more than professional respect and burgeoning friendship, maybe this could become all he’d imagined it could be.

He had stood out there tonight, looking at Seth with the white and gold belt around his waist, wondering which he wanted more.

He still wondered, looking at Seth now, the lingering effects of their match still tingling beneath his flesh, the Intercontinental belt at Seth’s feet, what he really wanted.

“It was a hell of match,” Seth said, his smile widening a little. “You almost got me a couple times out there. I always know when I step in the ring with you I’m about to get the fight of my life.”

Finn kept smiling. He felt hollow, weary. Something black and hungry and terribly familiar stirred inside him for the first time in a long while, and a chill went through him.

Seth took a step toward him. Unthinking, Finn took a step back. Seth halted, confusion flitting across his face. “Everything all right, Finn? You look kinda—”

He was cut off by another voice, calling down the hallway. “Hey, there you are!” It was Roman Reigns, dragging along his suitcase, a bag over his shoulder. He glanced at Finn with mild interest. “Hi, Balor. Hell of a match tonight.”

“You too,” Finn said, automatic, still smiling. Roman’s brow furrowed slightly, as if he’d heard something in Finn’s voice. Maybe he had. Reigns could be perceptive, deceptively so.

Reigns slung an arm around Seth’s shoulders and pulled him in for a quick embrace. Seth practically lit up, his smile beautiful, oddly vulnerable.

“Come on,” Roman said, “let’s go get as much sleep as we can before we have to hit the road again.”

Seth nodded and Roman took off, hauling most of Seth’s luggage as well as his own. Seth picked up his bag and the Intercontinental belt, holding it with instinctive care, like it was the most valuable of treasures. He regarded Finn again. “See you around,” he said cheerfully.

“Yeah, see you,” Finn replied, lifting a hand in farewell.

Seth turned to follow Reigns, but he paused. For a moment he only stood there with his back to Finn, and then he looked over his shoulder, mischief glinting in his deep dark eyes. “You said I should never take my eyes off you. But you’re the one who shouldn’t be taking your eyes off _me_ , Finn.”

He left Finn with a cheeky little salute and grin. Finn watched him go, thinking, _I never do._

That was, perhaps, the problem.       

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship this (I see them as having an epic bromance, I don't really see them as romantic) but I do rather like the idea of Finn having secret feelings for Seth and I've kind of wanted to write a little something for that for a while, so here I am at five in the morning offering you this. I'M SORRY.


End file.
